Chosen
by MustLoveTakuya
Summary: Suzume, or Susie, is definitely in for an adventure. Her newfound friendship with Takuya ensures that. But throughout testing events and dangers, Susie learns that things aren't always as they seem, and the reality of them can be harsh. OC/?
1. Crush

A/N: Hey hey hey! Guess what? Guess what, guess what? I'm starting another multi-chapter story!!! And this one includes and OC or two and it centers around Digimon Frontier!!!! Digimn Frontier is my favorite season so...I hope I do it justice. I realize that this chapter kinda sucks, but it's kind of part of the plot. Well, not really...sorry I'm confusing you. I just need to get used to the character I guess. Anyway, the main pairing in this is:..............?/OC!!!!! I know, that gives you soooo much information. But anyway, just read it, and just like it, hahahahah.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances, own Digimon. I do own Susie though.

* * *

And there he went again.

Down the hall so...amazingly.

That's right. Takuya Kanbara was just amazing. I guess you could say I had developed a sort of crush on him. He was attractive, funny, kind, and compassionate. And really, what else can a girl ask for?

Not much, in my opinion.

He was going to pass me. He was walking towards my locker. I shut it quickly and turned around, pale blonde hair flying.

It really was pale. Not quite white, but...getting there. It was still blonde, it was just very, very light. It had a bit of a gradual wave to it, but fell only just past my shoulders. It accompanied my deep brown eyes well.

"Hi Takuya!" I said cheerfully. Boys like happy people right? Then I'd be happy.

Unless they liked depressed people. Then, I'd be depressed.

But still, I'd do what it takes.

"Oh, hey Suzume," he greeted lightly.

I smiled. "Please, just Susie."

Takuya smiled back. "Okay. Hey, Susie."

"Hey," I said in return. This was going alright, seeing as I didn't know Takuya very well. He was in a couple of my classes, and we were acquaintances, so to speak.

"So," I started, "I forgot if we had any Science homework. Do we?"

"You bet," Takuya answered. He was so amazing. "That teacher'll never let up. She _always_ gives homework. She's more annoying than my friend J.P. when he's hungry, and that's pretty damn annoying."

"Well, our teacher's pretty damn annoying too," I giggled. Ninth grade was tough work. The conversation seemed to end there as we exited the main schoolbuilding, and I began my short walk home.

While on my way, all I could think about was Takuya. His hair fell perfectly around his face, and I loved his hat. His hat and goggles were just plain awesome. And his voice! How it melted me!

I really liked him.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo, how was it? I KNOW IT WAS PAINFULLY SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT FACT. it's kind of a prologue-type thing, but not really. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar errors, my new word processing program doesn't have a spellcheck thingy so I tried my best to proof-read and revise manually. Anyway, please review!!!!!!! I love those, and if you choose to so kindly leave me a review, I can reward you with a....giant cyber-hug. Kind of. Er...please?


	2. Meetings and Greetings

A/N: Hey hey hey!!!! I actually didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but I decided to post the second chapter anyway because there wasn't much to review about in the first chapter, it was basically just an introduction/set-up to the story. This chapter is much longer, about three times the length. Sorry for any plot, grammar, or spelling errors!!!!!

* * *

The next day, a miracle happened. I guess our annoying Science teacher wasn't that horrible, because she suggested that we take part in study groups over the weekend to prepare for the big test next Monday.

The first thought that entered my mind was Takuya. So I turned to him and asked if he wanted to be in a study group with me.

"Sure," he responded. "Who else should be in our group though? We need at least two other people."

I suggested that we include my friend Natalie, and he proposed that we ask his friend Masaru to join as well.

And so our study group was formed.

Time flew past quickly; I think I would've been surprised that Sunday, the day of our study group at Takuya's house, came so quickly, had I not been counting down the days so diligently.

I rode my bike to Takuya's house, making haste. When I got there, his friend Masaru had already arrived, and Natalie wasn't far behind me.

"Hey," I greeted Takuya.

"Hey," he greeted back. With that, we began our studies.

"So there are dominant and recessive genes, and then if you inherit the same allele for each gene you get from each parent, that's a homozygous gene? No, I'm confused," Natalie complained.

"Don't worry," I comforted, "this is why we're having a study group. So we can help each other out!" Then I smiled with encouragement.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

After our studying was exhausted, the four of us walked out into Takuya's front room. Natalie decided to get going, and Masaru did the same. But I decided I should spend a couple minutes there talking to Takuya.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, his cell phone started beeping. Takuya took it out of his pocket swiftly, and then...it spoke.

"Takuya Kanbara," a smooth voice said.

His eyes widened, and an awed, "No way," drifted its way out of his mouth.

"Take the 5:45 outbound train," I heard.

A beautiful smile graced his features. "Certainly," he agreed with his phone, and was out the door.

I was left forgotten. In his own house.

_That was weird_, I thought. _I wonder where he's going. Well, it couldn't hurt to...find out._

With that, I took off after him. He was running frantically down the street, not bothering to take a bike or anything of the sort. He turned the corner as I was mounting my own bicycle. Next, I rushed to follow him.

I stayed a good distance behind him so as to keep undercover. It didn't really matter, as I didn't think he was paying too much attention to his surroundings. Just running to the train station.

Whatever that message was, it surely caught both his interest and mine.

It was odd, when his phone spoke, he lacked an appearance of bewilderment. He just seemed happily shocked. Very shocked, at that. But still happy.

He purchased a ticket and I did the same after him. I made sure that I allowed him space on the train so he wouldn't know that I had taken after him. He stood before the doors of the train, waiting anxiously for them to open. When they did, he dashed out so quickly, I almost lost track of him.

In his dash for the elevator, he almost bowled over a boy of a younger age than ours. Takuya skidded to a stop on his heels. Then, he enveloped the boy in a giant hug, for he must have recognized the boy.

"Tommy! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" Takuya shouted gleefully.

"Takuya!" Tommy cheered as well.

"Hurry, you two nimrods," a new voice interjected, "or we'll miss the elevator."

The third boy had just walked up. He was a rather big boy, who wore a blue and yellow suit-type thing. His tone was bored, but he wore a smile.

"J.P.!" Tommy grinned.

J.P. Hmm. That must've been the J.P. Takuya mentioned the other day.

"That's me," J.P. granted, "but let's get into the elevator befre we exchange greetings."

"Alright," Takuya nodded, and they entered the elevator.

This was the tricky part. I needed to get into that elevator without them noticing. But how could I do that?

I would have to take a major risk.

J.P. was last to board the elevator. Takuya and Tommy were talking ecstatically, and I guessed that they wouldn't notice a thing if I just kept quiet. So, I crept silently behind J.P. He was wide and tall enough to shelter the sight of me.

The elevator doors closed. None of them noticed a thing.

I kept behind J.P. as he backed into the corner of the elevator. _That's it, J.P. Don't call attention to yourself. Let Tommy and Takuya chat peacefully, undisturbed._

I prayed that J.P. wouldn't completely back into the corner, discovering my presence.

He didn't. All was well.

I watched the elevator buttons as the light indicating what floor we were passing descended at a moderate speed. Then I was utterly confused when the light progressed past the realm of possible floors to reach. However, none of the three boys in the elevator seemed surprised at all.

Did they know what was happening?

The elevator doors slid open easily to reveal two more boys and a girl.

The two boys were very similar looking. Twins, it seemed, but one of them had long hair while the other kept his raven hair short. Although I was completely loyal in liking Takuya, I couldn't help but notice that they were both good-looking.

The girl...the girl was beautiful. She sweet had blonde hair that wasn't overly long, and it had a shiny luster that took your breath away. Her skin was evenly creamy and her teeth were white. Her green eyes shone like a polished forest.

"Zoe," Takuya smiled.

I was jealous, to say the least.

"Takuya," she grinned back.

I believe my skin was turning green with envy at this point.

The twin with long hair tied back in a ponytail cleared his throat, and it was the moment of revelation.

"Who's the girl?"

Tommy looked muddled. "What girl?"

The twin smirked. "The one hiding behind J.P."

J.P. sidestepped, and I was horrified.

I stood stock-still, waiting. Would Takuya be angry with me? Would he laugh? Would he realize I liked him and laugh harder? Oh well. I knew this moment would come.

"...Susie?" he asked hoarsely.

My head fell, ashamed. "Sorry," I began to apologize. "You left in such a rush, and I, and I just wanted to know where you were going. I mean, your phone talked! I was just curious. I'll...I'll leave now."

I turned to go, and everyone was silent.

"Wait!" Tommy's small voice cried. I halted. "Don't you guys think...if she's here...don't you think she could be Digi-Destined?"

_Digi-Destined?_

"I don't know, Tommy," J.P. seemed incredulous, "Remember the first time we came here? There were tons of kids who weren't Digi-Destined."

"But," Zoe contributed, "There were also tons of trains. If you haven't taken a look around yet, there's only one this time.

It was true. There was only one train.

I imagined the place completely full with kids my age, and several trains. Wow.

The twin with shorter hair spoke up. "We should probably board that one train, speaking of it."

Everyone looked at me.

Takuya looked uncertain. "How can we be sure that Susie is Digi-Destined? I don't want a repeat of what happened with Katsuharu and the others."

"I think," Zoe said, "We should let her come with us. If she doesn't belong there, she can board a Trailmon and go home, simple as that."

The twin with long-hair argued quietly, "But things in that world aren't always simple."

There was more silence.

Zoe spoke again. "Susie, right? Come on, Susie, let's go." She smiled brightly and comfortingly at me.

Damn. How could I hate her when she was so nice?

The seven of us boarded the train, and we took our seats.

Takuya sat down between Zoe and the twin with the bandana. The shorter-haired twin sat across from them, and I took a seat next to him. Tommy and J.P. then sat down near me.

Tommy suggested, "Hey, maybe the twins should inroduce themselves!" Then he smiled happily.

Zoe grinned at him, her green eyes alight. "Great idea, Tommy."

Tommy was ecstatic. It was clear that he looked up to Zoe, even as a sort of motherly figure, and was eager for her approval.

The short-haired twin spoke up. "Hi. I'm Kouichi," he told me.

Kouichi looked expectantly at his brother. So did I.

His glance shifted to the floor, and he crossed his arms. A short, rough "Hmmph" snaked its way from his voice.

Then he stood up and walked away, not sparing me a look.

I knew it was pointless to think his opinion mattered, but I still felt a little bit hurt. Why was he so rude?

Kouichi sighed. "That's my brother for you." he shook his head and looked out the window of the moving train.

Takuya looked at me. "That's Kouji. Sorry, and don't worry, he's always like that. He has trouble accepting new friends."

Zoe's head tilted sympathetically as she watched Takuya. "Yeah," she agreed. "He's a bit closed-off, if you know what I mean." I couldn't really say I did, though, as people had always been pretty open to me.

We sat in a comfortable quiet atmosphere for a little bit until my curiousity took hold of me. "Umm...not to be pushy or anything, but...where are we going?"

* * *

A/N: How was it???? I looooooooooooooooooooooove REVIEWS!!!!!!!! They're amazing and they make my day. I love it when my readers show me they care enough to tell me so, and give me advice. So, thank you all reviewers! I really appreciate you taking the time out to give me some feedback.


End file.
